


it's you and me against the world now

by safarikalamari



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Rogue One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarikalamari/pseuds/safarikalamari
Summary: Baze wanders the streets of NiJedha





	it's you and me against the world now

It’s rare when Baze lets his feet lead him through the city. Most of the time, he has a purpose, a direct line with such intent that no obstacle could stop him. 

Today is different. The air, the people, something is off and Baze can’t put a finger on it. He allows himself to wander, to actually look at those he passes by rather than keep his eyes focused on the ground. The noises and sights are overwhelming too often, but at this moment, the scene is welcoming.

He sees a child rush over to their mother, friends greeting each other with warm embraces and Baze feels the corners of his mouth move. How beautiful the simplicity of life can be. He wonders how he manages to forget it sometimes. 

With his lighter mood, he doesn’t even mind the push of the crowd or when someone harshly bumps into his shoulder.

“Oh, sorry, I-”

Baze turns to the voice, his breath hitching when he spots a young man. The man’s clothing leaves much to be desired but his eyes hold the world and its mysticism as his face morphs from a slight frown to an eager smile. 

The crowds fade and Baze can’t tear his eyes away from the man in front of him. His heart thrums in his chest, a name sitting on his tongue, as if he’s known for years.

_Chirrut._

“Found you,” Chirrut beams, reaching out to grab Baze’s hand. 

“Yes,” Baze agrees, his voice soft amongst the chatter around them. 

His hand meets Chirrut’s halfway, their fingers lacing together like those of lovers who already know the other’s touch. 

“Did you know I’ve been bumping into people every day in hopes of finding you?” Chirrut dives in, tugging Baze back into the crowd he had placed far from his mind. 

“You don’t say.” Baze stares as Chirrut weaves his way through, the glances over the shoulder not nearly enough.

Searching his memories, Baze wonders how many times he’s passed by Chirrut, ignoring the urge to stray from his path. Yet, he wonders if his journey had always been true, if it was just leading up to this moment and Baze had not been ready until now. 

He tries not to think too much on it, instead letting Chirrut pull him into a tight embrace when they reach an alley, and Baze thinks this is where he’s truly meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> A small gift for a friend's birthday <3
> 
> [Tumblr](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


End file.
